Settling
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: Mother's Day leaves two agents thinking about the future...; Tiva fluff! written by Paige:D


_OK, so this is not by me, unfortunately, but it's by Paige (Semper Fi NCIS; check out her 30 days fic, it's got a buttload of tivaness!). I just betaed it. but it's pretty darn AMAZING and it brought a HUGE smile to my face!_

_IMO, it's the PERFECT mother's day fic, but what about you guys? come on! Paige and I really wanna know, cause we're thinking of doing a collection of Tiva holiday one-shots. _

_So read, review, show some love!_

_-Samm and Paige!_

* * *

May 9th, the day that every mother, grandmother, mother to be, wakes up to flowers, breakfasts in bed, days of pampering. The one day a year where all is about mom. Mom comes first.

On this day, Ziva David walked into the bullpen on her day off. She had nothing that was important in her schedule for the day and had figured that maybe she could get ahead on some paperwork while the office was empty and quiet, rid of all of the women with children of their own and men taking care of their wives. She stood alone in the badly lit, silver elevator and chewed on her finger as she waited for the glimmering doors to open up in front of her. Moments later they did and she walked to her desk, eyes glued on her feet as she anticipated not having to acknowledge anyone.

As she dropped her bag aimlessly behind her bulky gray desk and kicked off her sneakers, motion caught her attention and she immediately reached to her back and unholstered her gun, pointing it across the narrow hall at her partner's forehead. Tony's arms flew up in automatic surrender as he realized that he had startled her and not wanting to die today, he figured that succumbing to her force would prove advantageous.

"Tony, Oh Elohim! You startled me." she said in a breathy tone, placing her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that. What are you doing here on mother's day?" he replied bashfully, gripping the back of his neck with his left hand and rubbing it back and forth a few times.

"Well, I have no reason to celebrate and I figured that with the office allegedly empty, I could have used the solace to get ahead in a few cases."

Tony walked out from behind his desk and over to hers, placing his palms flush against the smooth surface. "Why don't I take you out to lunch or something? You can always work some other time."

"What about all of the things you have to do? It looks like you have quite a bit unfinished."

"Don't worry about me, I can manage. So will you?"

"I suppose so, but I am hardly dressed to go out." Tony took in the sight of his partner, clad in a pair of worn in jeans and a gray sweatshirt, flip flops cast to the side of her tanned feet and strawberry toenails. Her hair strewn all over the place in her untamable Jewish tendrils, no makeup resided on her face, but a glow was emitted from her complexion nonetheless.

"You look beautiful…" he said into his shoulder, an attempt to mask his words. This effort failed and a small impish grin pervaded across Ziva's lips. She cleared her throat and batted her eyelashes.

"Shall we go then?"

"We shall." Tony held out his elbow, slightly bent, inviting Ziva to take hold. "M'lady." he tipped his head and smiled as his partners nimble fingers grasped at his skin.

They left the building together and walked a few blocks off of the Navy yard to a restaurant on Pennsylvania Avenue. They walked in together and stood at the door waiting for a waiter to seat them. When they took their seats in the back corner of the bustling room it was nearly impossible to ignore the fact that all people around them were families, happy couples, all celebrating the fact that they were together and had given each other the incomparable gift of family. They sat in silence before either one of them spoke through the noisy atmosphere that surrounded them. Tony scooted his chair in closer and looked into Ziva's eyes across the table.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ziva asked inquisitively.

"Yeah of course, anything."

His gaze roamed over the crowded restaurant floor, looking as tables and smiling faces. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Tony replied although he had an idea of what her answer would be.

"Setting down."

"I think you mean settling down." his thoughts were confirmed.

"No matter. Have you? Have you ever thought about starting a family?"

He paused, attempting to carefully choose his words but nothing came to mind. "Well, uh I guess I have, only recently though. Maybe it's because I'm getting old...er. I'm afraid that it's not that simple for me though."

Ziva reached across the white tablecloth and grabbed his hand, letting him run his fingers over her knuckles. "What about you?" he asked her in return.

"I have always had trouble with my life being so unstable and while I was with the Mossad, there would have been no hope of bringing up children."

"But you're not there anymore Zee."

The waiter then walked over and they ordered their food, making small talk until it had come and gone.

"What makes it so difficult for you?" Ziva asked, trying to get back to the subject that they had been speaking of earlier.

"In most circumstances, there's nothing simple about it. It is a huge responsibility that I'm not sure I am ready for. In case you haven't noticed, I have some…commitment issues." he stifled a small laugh.

Ziva chuckled half heartedly, with a watery undertone, she wanted to keep prodding. "What would make it easier?"

Tony didn't even take time to think. "The right woman."

"So why do you not find her?"

"I have." he answered, his emerald eyes meeting hers.

Ziva was silent. She knit her brow and stared down at the table.

"But I can't have her because she doesn't want me." Ziva could hear the traces of disappointment that dripped from his voice.

"How do you know?"

"I guess I don't for sure… but I'm not allowed to have her anyway."

The waiter returned with the bill. Tony paid and they walked out of the restaurant together, arm in arm, onto the warm streets of Washington.

"What is her name?" Ziva questioned minutes later as they walked by the wrought iron gates surrounding the white house lawn.

"I don't know if I want to tell you…" he trailed off contemplating the consequences if he did reveal the name. Ziva snaked her hand down to grab his as she pressed her thumb to the sensitive bunch of nerves between the bones on the back of his hand. Tony yelped in pain as a small smile played at the corners of his partner's mouth. He pulled her over to a small outcropping on the path by a beautiful, blossoming, cherry tree.

"It's you Zee." he finally breathed.

"You would want a family with me?" she smiled with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Nobody would be a better fit."

Ziva turned to face Tony and stood on her tiptoes, bringing her face up to his level. Her eyes focused on his lips and flicked up to his electric green eyes. Her breath escaped her mouth and danced lightly over his skin, eliciting goosebumps. He placed his hands on her waist, wrapping around her back as he met her in the middle, crushing his lips onto hers.

* * *

_Happy Mother's Day!_

_Review!_


End file.
